Blood Moon
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When Troy invites friends to his normal campsite in the middle of the woods, he never dreamed anything bad would happen. They all thought a weekend away from there parents was a dream come true, until everything turned into a nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Moon Chapter 1**

The week was at an end. It was Friday and they were in their last class of the day. They had three days off the next week and Troy was having a camping trip for the five days. He had invited Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi , and of course Gabriella. Taylor was not sure if she wanted to go, but Chad convinced her.

It was twenty minutes until class was dismissed, so Troy sat in the back row talking about what they were going to do that night.

"So your parents aren't coming on this trip are they?" asked Chad.

"No! Its just going to be all of us." said Troy excited that he will be away from his parents for the long weekend..

"How far in the woods is it?" asked Taylor nervous.

"Its pretty far in there, but don't worry, we all have our cell phones and my parents will come get us if something goes wrong." said Troy. Taylor said nothing but still seemed nervous.

"I love camping." said Gabriella. "It will be lots of fun. Don't worry Taylor"

"Your all going camping?" asked Sharpay faking interest.

"Yes!" Troy said simply.

"Why wasn't I invited?" she asked pretending to be upset.

"I really didn't think camping was your thing." said Troy.

"So if I wanted to go, I could?" she asked.

"I guess!" he said.

"Sharpay! You hate camping." said Ryan quietly.

"That is why you are coming with me." she said.

"So are you coming?" asked Chad, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes! We will both come." she said happily.

The day had finally ended and they were on their way to Troys house. Troys mom had packed all of their stuff and was waiting at the door. It was obvious that most of them were not happy that Sharpay had invited herself along.

"I see you have brought a couple more friends." said Troy's mother as they all approached the house.

"Yeah, Sharpay and Ryan decided to go." said Troy.

"Alright, the truck is all packed and your father will be driving all of you up there. Make sure you all have your phones and be careful." she said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Bolton, we'll all be fine." said Gabriella.

"Alright well you better get going." she said rushing them into the car.

The trip didn't take long, and they all chatted about past camping experiences, and what they wanted to do when they got there. Soon they were outside of the woods waving goodbye to Troy's dad.

"So where exactly is this camping spot, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a couple miles in the woods, it's near a creek so we all can go swimming." said Troy as they began to walk in the woods.

"Fabulous!" said Sharpay speeding up beside him.

"So have you ever been camping Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I love camping." Sharpay lied.

"You know the country club doesn't count." said Chad.

"Of course, I do." said Sharpay. "Daddy takes us all the time."

"No, he doesn't." Ryan whispered to his sister.

"They don't know that." she answered.

They all continued to walk until they got to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The sound of running water could be heard nearby, and birds were chirping all around them.

"This is it." said Troy throwing his pack on the ground.

"Wow, its so beautiful." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, mom and dad used to take me here all the time when I was a kid." said Troy. "We better set up camp, then I'll show you whats nearby."

They all got out their packs and began to set up their tents. Sharpay opened hers and took out her tent, but just looked at it.

"Something wrong princess?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm fine." said Sharpay smiling then looking back at the tent. Ryan had already started putting his up. She walked over and whispered. "How do you put this thing up?"

He walked over and began to set it up. Within minutes her tent was up and stable.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked surprised.

"I went camping every summer since I was seven." said Ryan.

"Really?" she said as if she had never heard of this before. He just rolled his eyes and finished putting up his own tent. Soon everyone had their tents up and Troy had started building a fire.

"Alright, come on I'll show you were everything is." said Troy. They all stopped what they were doing and followed Troy into the woods.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, Ive been here many times, I know it like the back of my hand." said Troy. "The creek is just up here. They walked into another clearing where their was a creek running through the forest. There were flowers in bloom all around and a waterfall.

"Up here we found an abandoned cottage." said Troy pointing above where the creek was running.

"Really?" said Chad. "Why is it abandoned?"

"I don't know!" said Troy. "Mom and Dad, said they never knew who had lived there, its just always been here."

"It seems kind of creepy that way." said Kelsi looking more closely at the trees. They seemed to give off a misty appearance.

"Yeah, we never really go up that way much." said Troy.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Zeke asked. "I'm starving."

_Authors Note: First Chapter, some fun stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter. The cottage will play a part in this story. Please review and continue to read when I get the next chapter up. It should turn out to be pretty interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Moon Chapter 2**

It began to get dark, and they all sat around the fire eating hamburgers and chips. Sharpay ate half of her hamburger and then left the rest listening to the conversation around them.

"So do you think that the cottage is haunted?" Jason asked.

"Why would you think that?" Kelsi asked.

"It's an abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods, why else would it be here." said Jason.

"Just because its abandoned in the woods doesn't mean its haunted." said Zeke.

"Thats how it is in all of those scary movies." said Jason. There was the sound of howling and then everyone was silent.

"There are no wolves out here are there?" Sharpay asked frightened.

"Ive never seen any." said Troy. "If there here, they leave us alone."

"Good!" said Taylor as frightened as Sharpay.

"Theres nothing to worry about." said Chad. There was a rustling the the nearby bushes and they all quickly stood up and looked in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Taylor asked standing behind Chad.

"Guys, were in the woods, there are a lot of animals around." said Troy sitting back down.

"Right!" said Sharpay trying to reassure herself. "You've been out here a lot, so its fine.

"Look lets just sit down." said Troy. "There's nothing out here."

They all sat back down, and began to talk. Soon they forgot all about the strange noises and were telling stories and laughing.

"Hey Gabriella, what are you most afraid of?" Chad asked. She thought about it for a second.

"Spiders!" she said. "What about you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." said Chad.

"Come on, no one is afraid of nothing." said Taylor.

"Alright, I'm afraid of alligators." said Chad giving in. "I was almost bit by one when I was a kid."

They all laughed. There was a loud bang coming from the area by the creek and they all became silent. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and there was another loud bang. They all stood up starring in the direction that the noise came from.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sure its nothing." said Troy. Then there was the sound of something crashing. They all backed away from the area. Then they heard what seemed to be a loud gasp.

"Are you sure theres nothing out there, Troy?" Zeke asked. The noises came louder and more often. Then it suddenly stopped. They all stood there in silence looking around the dark clearing. They began to relax, when they heard a women screaming. She sounded as if she was running toward them. They all backed even further away as the screaming came nearer. Then there was a bang, and the women became silent.

_Authors Note: End of Chapter two. I hope you are liking the story so far. Let me know what you think by reviewing. The next chapter will be up soon. I feel like the first chapter was kinda slow, so I hope this one makes it more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Moon Chapter 3**

They all stood silently in the clearing just starring into the darkness. All of them were afraid to speak, the women they heard sounded so near, and whatever silenced her had to be near too. They hoped that whoever or whatever it was would stay away from them. After several more minutes of silence Sharpay got the courage to speak up.

"I don't think I want to sleep here tonight." she said.

"I hate to be the one to agree with Sharpay, but I do." said Chad. "I think we should go home."

"Maybe your right." said Troy taking out his cell phone. He looked at it for a minute but did nothing.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't have any service here." said Troy.

"What I thought you said you could get service." said Sharpay beginning to panic.

"We have always had cell phone service every time we came here." said Troy. "It should work."

Sharpay walked over to her tent and grabbed her cell phone out of her bag.

"I don't have service either." she said.

"We can't stay here all night. What if that thing comes for us?" said Jason.

"We can't go walking through the dark woods either." said Troy. "I don't think we have a choice."

There was a loud growling sound and they became silent again. The growling continued and then there was a howl. Troy walked forward slightly to see if he could see anything in the forest. The woods became silent once again.

"Maybe we could go to that cottage." said Jason.

"What?" said Taylor." That cottage is abandoned for a reason."

"Maybe he's right." said Troy. "At least that way we would be in some kind of shelter."

"I don't know!" said Sharpay. "I agree with Taylor. Why is that cottage abandoned?"

"We all could go, and you could stay here." Chad suggested.

"Fine, I'll go." said Sharpay. "How far is that from here?"

"It's not that far." said Troy grabbing his pack and leading the way through the dark trees. Everyone stayed silent while they walked through the shadowy forest. The trees around them swayed in the wind, and the sounds of owls could be heard all around them. They all walked as quietly as possible through the wood, until they reached the creek. The sounds of the waterfall broke the silence, but they all remained quiet. They quickly walked through the shallow part of the creek, and they made it to the misty trees, which seemed to have a strange glow illuminating from them. Despite the sudden foreboding feeling they were all getting they continued through the misty forest until they finally reached the old, abandoned cottage. Troy began to walk forward, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Gabriella asked. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Its just an old house." said Troy. "It will be ok."

He began to walk toward the cottage, as everyone behind him followed even slower than before. He reached the door of the cottage and reached his hand out to grab the door nob, and they heard a scratching sound on the door. Troy jumped back as the rest of them backed away from the cottage. The scratching continued and got louder and more fierce. They all backed away even faster and ran back through the woods, until they all made it back to their campsite. They all looked around at each other.

"Maybe we should all just wait until the morning and see if we can get a signal by the road." said Ryan, who until now had stayed quiet.

"Good idea." said Chad.

_Authors Note:_ _ Thank You, to those who had reviewed the last chapter. Sometimes if I don't get enough reviews I will quit writing the story (though that has never happened yet). Please review this chapter and the next will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Moon Chapter 4**

With great difficulty they all managed to fall asleep, and in the morning everyone awoken feeling much better now that the sun made the woods seem bright. They all ate some breakfast that they had brought and got ready to head up to the road to try to get cell phone signal. Troy lead the way back to the road as they all kept their eyes on their cell phones, but no matter where they were no one could get any type of signal. They finally reached the road, but there was still no signal.

"This isn't normal, right?" said Sharpay. "I mean cell phones were made for if you get stuck in places like this. Why is it not working?" she asked.

"I don't know, we never had this problem when we came camping out here." said Troy.

"Do you think it's possible, that someone is doing this?" Jason asked.

"How could someone make our cell phones not work?" said Zeke.

"It is possible." said Taylor and everyone looked at her. "Our cell phones are working, their just not getting service, but someone could block the signal so that we couldn't get any calls out."

"I don't think I like that answer." said Jason.

"If someone is jamming our cell phones, then do you think they're going to come after us?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know!" said Troy. "I mean, maybe its just that the cell phone tower is out."

"Yeah, thats got to be it." said Zeke worried.

"We better get back to the campsite." said Troy.

"Troy, do cars usually go down this road often?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's a fairly busy road during the day." Troy replied.

"Then why haven't we seen any cars go by?" he said. They all looked up and down the road, and there was no sign that any cars had gone by that day.

"I don't know!" said Troy. "Its weird, its always busy on the weekends."

"Lets just get back to the campsite." said Gabriella as they all walked down the path they had taken there. They were quiet until they got back to the campsite.

"Did someone move our stuff?" Gabriella asked, noticing that the tents were not in the same places as they left them.

"I don't know, but I had my tent up against that tree." said Chad pointing to a tree that was now about six feet from his tent. Sharpay walked over to her tent and got inside.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Seeing if anything is missing." she said from the tent.

"Well?" Taylor asked.

"I'm only missing my driving license." said Sharpay exiting the tent.

"Your drivers license?" Troy asked.

"Mines gone too." said Taylor looking in her bag.

"Why would someone take our drivers licenses?" Jason asked.

"I don't think I want to know." said Zeke.

"Wheres Kelsi?" Gabriella asked suddenly realizing she was missing.

"What?" Jason asked. "She was right behind me."

"Kelsi?" Zeke shouted.

"What if someone took her?" Sharpay asked almost in a whisper.

"Nobody took her." said Troy. "She probably just got separated from us. I'll go back up the trail and you all stay here."

"Are you sure its a good idea to go alone?" said Sharpay.

"I'll go too." said Jason. The two of them headed off, while the others just watched them disappear into the forest.

_Authors Note: Yay! Next chapter will be up soon. Please Please review to tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Moon Chapter 5**

It had already been two hours, and there was no sign of Troy, Jason, or Kelsi anywhere. They made a fire and were all sitting around it waiting. They did not speak much, as they were all worried about their friends. Soon it looked as if it was getting dark, and none of them had returned yet.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked to no one specifically. "We can't just stay here for the next few days. If there is someone out there after us, we're never going to make it home."

"We are going to get out of this." said Zeke. "We just have to stay calm."

There was a loud crash not far from them in the direction of the abandoned cottage. They all turned to look in that direction. The noise become louder and louder until it stopped suddenly. No one said anything. They all just looked. There was a scream coming from the other direction and they all turned to look that way.

"Was that Jason?" Taylor asked recognizing the voice.

There was a loud growl that echoed through the whole forest, and everyone stood up and backed away from the trees. They stood there silently looking around the shadowy trees. They noticed a small figure in the direction of the cottage, and it backed away into the woods.

"What was that?" Sharpay whispered.

"It looked like a dog." said Ryan walking toward the shadow.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked stopping her brother.

"I'm going to see what it is." Ryan replied.

"What if it is what got Kelsi?" Sharpay asked.

"It didn't look that big." said Ryan moving forward again. They all watched him as we walked toward the area where the shadow disappeared. He moved his way around the trees and he was gone. They all stared into the darkness, waiting for him to come back.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked walking forward slightly. A shadow began to walk back into the clearing and Sharpay backed away with the group. They all relaxed when they noticed it was Ryan.

"It got away." he said when he got half way through the clearing.

"We can't just sit around and no nothing, what if Troy and Jason are out there bleeding to death or something." said Zeke.

"I don't want to think about that." said Chad. There was another scream and this time it was Troy. It came from the direction of the cottage, and they all turned toward the sound.

"I agree with Zeke." said Gabriella. "We have to go help them."

"Yeah!" said Ryan.

"So were going back up to the cottage?" Sharpay asked shaking.

"Yes!" said Gabriella.

_Authors Note: Ok, the next chapter will be up soon, so be patient and don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Moon Chapter 6**

They all gathered some things to bring with them when they went to the cottage, they all decided that it would be best to have some way to defend themselves if needed. Chad and Zeke got some tree branches, and they all were ready to head out. Sharpay and Taylor still did not want to go, but neither of them wanted to stay at the campsite alone. They walked slowly through the woods, and it seemed abnormally quiet. Not even the hoots of the owls could be heard. They shuffled along until they got to the creek and the misty part of the forest. They all hesitated before slowly walking towards the misty trees. The forest got abnormally quiet as they made there way closer to the cottage. The wind seemed to suddenly stop, and their soft footsteps were the only noise. They could hear what could only be described as a scratching noise as they neared the cottage. There was a light on in the cottage and this made them all stop. Someone was home and none of them really wanted to know who. Ryan began to walk slowly forward when Sharpay grabbed him.

"What if it is some crazy killer?" she asked worried.

"What if they have the others?" he asked. She let go and he began walking forward again. Gabriella joined him as the rest stayed back. They both quietly moved to the nearest window to see what was going on inside. They could see a young looking women mixing something together in a bowel. She was looking at the clock often, clearly waiting for something. They heard a loud growl coming near them, and they all quickly ran up to Gabriella and Ryan. Everyone made there way behind the house watching for what was coming. A large wolf appeared in the clearing and headed to the cottage door. It stopped an sniffed around for a second before jumping up on the door and turning the knob with its teeth. It walked into the cottage and the door shut behind it. Ryan and Gabriella quickly went to the window to see what was going on as the rest stayed where they were paralyzed with fear.

"Where have you been?" the women asked in a harsh tone that seemed strange for her appearance.

"I found some children in the forest!" the wolf growled. Gabriella swallowed hard wonder what had happened.

"Children you say." she said in a sweet tone that sent shivers up Ryan's spine. "The children who are camping here?"

"Three of them." said the wolf.

"And the others?" she asked.

"It appeared that the two boys went looking for the girl." said the wolf. "I imagine the others are at their campsite."

"Bring me the three children." said the women. "I have a feeling they will be needed tomorrow night."


End file.
